horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Neneng B
'''Neneng B '''is a song by Nik Makino. Lyrics Boom, parang Neneng B ang kaniyang katawan (katawan) Ang sarap mong titigan (titigan) Rosas ka ba? (bakit, bakit) Kasi sa spaceship, isasakay kita Boom, parang Neneng B ang kaniyang katawan (katawan) Ang sarap mong titigan (titigan) Rosas ka ba? (bakit, bakit) Kasi sa spaceship, isasakay kita Call me "Mister Who's The Chick, Nik?", 'cause I got plenty T-shirt niya at pants ay black ta's pink na panty Binaba ko sa sahig tapos siya ay nilamig Yumakap siya sa akin habang siya'y kinikilig 'Di niya rin mapigilan ang init kong dala Napapakalmot na at napapaungol siya Sabi niya "N-I-K (What?) Ibaon mo pa" "Bilisan mo pa", "Sige, sige, sige pa" Uling ka ba? (bakit, bakit) Kasi kanina sa 'kin nagbabaga ka Sorbetes ka ba? (bakit, bakit) Kasi gusto mong dinidilaan ka Palay ka ba? (bakit, bakit) Kasi gusto mong binabayo kita (huh) Chicharon ka ba? (bakit, bakit) Kasi ang ingay mo 'pag kinakain ka Boom, parang Neneng B ang kaniyang katawan (katawan) Ang sarap mong titigan (titigan) Rosas ka ba? (bakit, bakit) Kasi sa spaceship, isasakay kita Boom, parang Neneng B ang kaniyang katawan (katawan) Ang sarap mong titigan (titigan) Rosas ka ba? (bakit, bakit) Kasi sa spaceship, isasakay kita Sa ganda ng iyong mata't ngiti, ako'y naaattract (crack) Dibdib, nagla-lock parang mayro'ng heart attack Ayaw mo sa iba, gusto mo kay N-I-K N-I to the motha (motha), mothafuckin' K Kasi lit, medyo pogi sa mata mo'y malupit S-A-M P-I-N-T-O, sobrang sexy, fit na fit 'Yung flat na petite tapos medyo makulit (yeah) Mahaba ang buhok at mga mata'y singkit 'Yun ang aking tipo minsan 'pag wala nang fake Tumatagal sa laban parang Jordan game six (six) Siya ay sobrang sexy, mini-skirt at fake C Chick na always down, hindi ka magsisisi Pag-aaral ka ba? (bakit, bakit) Kasi gusto mo 'yung ginagapang ka (Huh) Harina ka ba? (bakit, bakit) Kasi gusto mo 'yung nilalamas ka Boom, parang Neneng B ang kaniyang katawan (katawan) Ang sarap mong titigan (titigan) Rosas ka ba? (bakit, bakit) Kasi sa spaceship, isasakay kita Boom, parang Neneng B ang kaniyang katawan (katawan) Ang sarap mong titigan (titigan) Rosas ka ba? (bakit, bakit) Kasi sa spaceship, isasakay kita (boom) Spaceship, isasakay kita Lahat ng kailangan, aking dala-dala Safe kapag kasama, 'wag kang magtaka 'Di ka magdududa, walang baka-baka Diez-oras na ng gabi, 'di ako mapakali 'Di pa nga nakasinde ta's 'di ka pa katabi Pag umo-oo ka, babe, 'di ako makatanggi Miss ko na bawat parte, 'wag ka na maginarte Ulo ko'y tigang, sa'yo nakaabang Chicks mga tigang, lahat ay wanna bang After one night stand, still they wanna hang Tapping sa daan, bitch, yeah, I'm the man Neneng B, ako ang 'yong boy picker Can I see you? Anong oras ba ang meet up? Kotse ka ba? (bakit, bakit) Kasi gusto mong sinasakyan kita Boom, parang Neneng B ang kaniyang katawan (katawan) Ang sarap mong titigan (titigan) Rosas ka ba? (bakit, bakit) Kasi sa spaceship, isasakay kita (boom) Boom, parang Neneng B ang kaniyang katawan (katawan) Ang sarap mong titigan (titigan) Rosas ka ba? (bakit, bakit) Kasi sa spaceship, isasakay kita (boom) Why It Sucks # The song is eerily similar to "Relax", as mentioned above. Plagiarism is most likely the case here. # The lyrics are so laughable. # His vocals are very annoying and grating, especially when he holds out any note. # The song is so unoriginal and uncreative to the point. # The production is awfully unoriginal and overproduced. # VERY repetitive lyrics. "Boom" is repeated 11 TIMES! Controversy The video for "Neneng B" was removed from YouTube after Roko Tensei, a music producer, claimed that one of his beats "Relax" had been stolen by Nik Makino and used in this song. Roko Tensei, who is a music producer from Europe, went on Twitter on Friday, November 15, to publicly call out Nik for stealing his work. “Filipino artist @nikmakinobish stole my beat ‘Relax’ for his song ‘Neneng B’,” he said. He also argued that Nik owes him “a lot of money” and that he plans to take legal action against the singer. Roko also filed a copyright claim on the official music video for “Neneng B” just as it was released on November 15. The video is no longer available for viewing on YouTube. As of writing, Nik has yet to issue a statement regarding Roko’s allegations. However, Roko posted a new tweet updating everyone that he has been coordinating with Raf Davis, a local artist who worked with Nik on “Neneng B,” to reach an agreement. “If everything goes well the video will be back ASAP,” Roko shared. Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Rip-offs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Songs accused of Plagiarism Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Filipino-language songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Songs with Awful Wordplay Category:Songs that Objectify Women